youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GaLm
Anthony ''''GaLm' '''is a YouTuber that is well known for being a member of the Derp Crew. He is a PC gamer, and does "Let's Plays", mostly sticking with games of the shooter genre, although occasionally touching on other types of games (RTS, RPG, etc). His original YouTube channel (GamerClipz) had 13.5k subs before he created a new channel (GaLmHD). GaLm currrently has 150,000+ subs on his GaLmHD channel. Bio He got his current online alias back on June 6, 2006, when creating a new Xbox Live account. He used a name from the last game he had played at the time, Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. He noticed that most people he was meeting online would mispronounce the name, so he capitalized the L in an attempt to correct the problem. It didn't help as many people continued to mispronounce and mistype it, but he kept the capitalization anyways. Later on in the same year he answered a forum thread on Gaia Online asking for Halo 2 body actors, the creator of the thread being ZeMachinima. The machinima was never released in the end but GaLm kept Ze added. Soon after, GaLm began mostly playing games on the PC, and didn't get an Xbox 360 until 2009. Because of this, they (Ze and GaLm) didn't talk much between 2007-2009. Ze released a video (in 2009) detailing that he had made a Steam account, so GaLm added him. Soon after, GaLm helped Ze and Kootra out in a TF2 machinima (the first episode of Payload). He had Kootra added on his Steam and XBL friends list, but as they never talked, Kootra removed him. In July of 2009 GaLm began officially doing LPs, starting off with Dead Space. He began experiencing many technical difficulties and as such took a year long hiatus from it, moving on to Mass Effect instead. The problems continued to persist, though later stopped after GaLm got a 2TB hard drive dedicated for footage that Christmas. Ever since the beginning of 2010, GaLm has been consistently (or at least trying to) posting up footage for his YouTube channel. During the Halo: Reach beta in 2010, GaLm met Chilled after joining Ze's party. Much like with Kootra, they never talked to each other, and Chilled later removed GaLm from his XBL friends list (possibly to free up space). Later on in the year, he joined a game of Starcraft 2 with Ze, where he was added to the Skype call and introduced to Sp00n and Chilled. They (GaLm and Chilled) stayed in the Skype call afterwards, where Chilled asked GaLm if he did anything on YouTube (both of them not knowing the other did stuff). After GaLm showed his channel (and searched up Chilled's) he told Chilled that they had met once before in the past. Even with this more casual of meetings, they didn't talk much. It wasn't until February of 2011 that they really began to talk, after which Chilled asked GaLm if he wanted to do anything, leading into the Gears of War 2 Coop. GaLm continued his LPs throughout the year doing more and more content with Chilled. On September 14 he was offered a partnership by an unknown third-party company, and the next day his channel was fully partnered. Unfortunately, this partnership never paid out and after failing to reclaim his channel from it, GaLm opted to create a new channel in December. He officially announced his changing of channels on the 20th, mentioning the partnership problems indirectly as "complications."As of January 5th he is officially a Machinima partner. Trivia * Shares the same first name with his friend Chilled Chaos (Anthony) * "GaLm" looks like "mLaG" backwards, leading some people to believe it to be a parody of MLG or someone complaining about lag. * In Galm's Assassins Creed 4: Black Flag playthrough he stated that he had a sister who had a sex change. * His father left him at an early age for unknown reasons and died in 2014. * In one of the Cards Against Humanity videos, it is stated that his Mother is Filipino and that means that his father was black. * When GaLm took his name from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War, it was a mistranslation of "Garmr", which in myth is a giant demon dog guarding the gate to Hell. Conveniently, GaLm took up the name on 6/6/06. * GaLm is a part of a group that call themselves the "Derp Crew", which contains himself, Chilled Chaos, TehSmarty, ZeRoyalViking, and TomFawkes. * During GaLm's Killing Floor 2 series GaLm tried to release an episode on the 8/4/15 and experienced a glitch which changed all 5000+ videos he had at the time to the same title "5 Killing Floor 2 Early Access w/ GaLm 60FPS", Truly a Zombie Infection. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers